starlafandomcom-20200214-history
The Faery Princess
"The Faery Princess" is the seventh episode of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders''. Its international titles include Catalan "La princesa de les fades", French "Le Joyau étoile du désert" ("The Desert Star Jewel"), German "Die Feen-Prinzessin", Portuguese "A fada princesa", Russian "Принцесса фея", and Serbo-Croat "Vilinska princeza". It is one of the episodes retold in the Panini sticker album. A lost faery, Princess Wisp of Faeryland, needs help to find her way home and save her kingdom from the growing chaos of wild magic — and from Lady Kale's plan to rule it. The Jewel Riders go on a mission deliver the faery folk from evil and return goodness and peace to this realm. Synopsis Plot summary One day in Faeryland, a peaceful land outside Avalon, Faery Princess Wisp complains about how boring her life is. All she does is tend to her father King Odeon's magic sheep and play with her dragonette Windy. Three of the sheep — Fluffy, Stuffy, and Muffy — turned into biker sheep and rode up the Rainbow Bridge into another world after Stuffy ate a weird red jewel. Wisp has no choice but to follow them. Meanwhile, in Avalon, Tamara's music lesson with Professor Hill is interrupted by a flock of songbirds complaining about the wild magic. At the same time, in the Great Deserts, the evil Lady Kale's dweasels are tracking down wild magic to find the Crown Jewels. Kale discovers a magical disturbance and decides to check it out. This turns out to be the biker sheep from Faeryland. Soon, Wisp appears at the Crystal Palace via Travel Trees and asks the Jewel Riders to help her find the sheep and return home. But it seems Faeryland is not on any of Queen Anya's maps. Faeryland is a myth to humans — and Avalon is a myth to faeries. Luckily, Wisp tells the Jewel Riders that she appeared in a desert, and she describes the jewel that the magic sheep ate. The jewel might be the Desert Star Crown Jewel, so the Jewel Riders and Wisp ride out to the desert to check things out. Meanwhile, Lady Kale leaves her dweasels with the biker sheep — one of which is having severe stomach problems — so she can check out a Wild Magic portal, and open it with her Dark Stone. The portal leads her to Faeryland, where she is like a giant to the little fairies. And so Kale immediately proclaims herself Queen of Fairyland and soon discovers how magic works differently there. She picks King Odeon and stars searching for the Crown Jewel. The Jewel Riders eventually find the same portal to Faeryland, where its human 'queen' is now causing havoc. Gwenevere and Fallon, aided by Windy, rescue Odeon. But it soon becomes obvious to them that Kale has an upper hand in a magical battle, since she had some time to practice the local magic while the girls need to improvise, and Windy barely saves Fallon from Kale. Tamara returns to Avalon and rides on a turtle to the missing sheep. She gives an abdominal thrust to Stuffy and the sheep spits out the jewel he ate earlier. Then makes her way back to Faeryland with the sheep and together they help to drive Kale out of Faeryland. With the fifth Crown Jewel secured, the girls are one more step closer to rid their own world of Kale too. Princess Gwenevere returns the jewel to the Jewel Box and Merlin makes another short appearance to congratulate them. Later, Queen Anya arrives to Faeryland to a party at King Odeon's castle, where she signs a treaty annexing to Avalon it in peace. Wisp thanks the Jewel Riders, who are her new best friends. Panini sticker album narration from French Far away from Avalon, there is a country of which king has all the wealth of sheep. He lives with his daughter, the faery Wisp. Like all the faeries of her age, Wisp is bored and dreams of flying off on her own. But, as King Odeon reminds her, the faery magic cannot mix with that of humans. One day, her friend Windy the dragon shows Wisp a rainbow for the first time. How wonderful! But what is this stone that shines at the end of the rainbow? Unfortunately, the fluffy sheep Fluffy has already swallowed it and here it is running on the rainbow's bow! "Why not to do it too?" think Wisp, and here it she on the rainbow! But what a disappointment awaits her when she discovers the desert on the other side. Tired Wisp manages to find a Travel Tree ring. Recognizing the magic of Wisp, the Travel Trees take her to the Crystal Palace where she meets Starla (Gwenevere), Fallon and Tamara. The little faery tells them how she came here and talks about the lost jewel of the rainbow. "Certainly it's one of the magic jewels!" thinks Starla, leading the little faery to Queen Anya. But it turns out there is no trace of Wisp's land on any of the queen's maps. It only remains to go again the same path in the opposite direction and to cross from the desert of which Wisp spoke. After several hours of travel, they notice a glow high above dunes. It is surely the Land of the Fairies! Another effort... It's good to travel, but to come home, what a joy! Wisp flies over a small lake and the fish greet it and form a carpet with their bubbles for Starla and her friends. On the other hand, the reception of the king is less warm, because he is annoyed by these visits! "Take your property and leave immediately!" Such a warm welcome is not past without reason. Indeed, the king received a visit of Kale who, having heard of the stone fallen from the rainbow, threatened to a mess if the famous jewel is not given to her. It is therefore normal that the king should be wary of these new visitors. Starla knows very well that the Land of the Fairies will be in danger until the Crown Jewel is not found. Tamara is responsible for finding Fluffy. The little sheep got lost in the desert. When Tamara finds him, he is very happy to get rid of this strange stone ... which was pretty but indigestible! When Tamara returns to the Faeryland with the Crown Jewel, Kale is forced to go away with a fury in her heart. Merlin then appears in turn to claim the stone. As for King Odeon, he is obliged to admit that all humans are bad. And with the reappearance of the rainbow, he does a solemn announcement... "Henceforth, the rainbow will be a bridge that will unite the Faeryland to the lands of Avalon." The Queen of the Kingdom of Avalon is delighted by this new alliance. And thus, thanks to the Jewel Riders, and also thanks to a little faery that was bored, the inhabitants of Avalon have earned new friends. Behind the scenes Original script Avalon: Web of Magic connections * This episode sets up the whole lands-outside-Avalon concept, which seems similar to the Magic Web and all the worlds and realms connected to it in Avalon. * The Fairy Realm is a major location in Avalon. Like Faeryland, it also has arboreal architecture. * The magic misfires in this episode are similar to Ozzie's attempts to dispel a goblin net in Song of the Unicorns. * Fairy dragons (dragonflies) also show up in Avalon. They are not as eloquent as Windy, though. * There’s a Windy in Avalon: Wind Dancer (Windy) the griffon. Media 07-01.png 07-02.png 07-03.png 07-04.png 07-05.png 07-06.png 07-07.png 07-08.png File:The Faery Princess - Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders - Full Episode 7 - S1E7 File:Starla and the Jewel Riders - S1E7 - The Faery Princess File:Étoile du Désert - Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques - épisode 7 - Le Joyau File:Princess Starla & the Jewel Riders 07 (Russian) External links * Official streaming * Original script (pdf) * The Avalon Archive recap and analysis Category:Episodes Category:First season